My Prince Charming is a Princess
by RawrItsTori
Summary: Xion is a peasant, she steals from the rich and gives to the poor. But, her actions have caused her to be in the dungeon, under the royal castle of Kingdom Hearts. Princess Namine wishes to free Xion. But, will love come between a life in jail or a life with the one you love... Yuri, XiNami, Xion x Namine Dont like? Dont read. AU
1. Where am I?

My Knight is my Princess

The raven haired girl opened her eyes gently, and looked around. She was in a fancy room. It had long and fancy looking curtains, and expensive wooden tables. She tried to reach her eyes to wipe the sleep off of her, but she couldn't. Her hands were tied. She looked around at herself. She was tied to a chair. Feet tied to the legs of the chair, and wrists tied to the arms of the chair. She struggled to get off. She clenched her fists and tried to break free.

As the confused, raven haired girl tried to break free. She herd foots steps. She looked straight in front of her. It looked like stairs. Someone was coming down here. The raven haired girl struggled more. She wanted to know why she was here, why is she tied up.

The footsteps got closer, and closer, and closer. Until a blonde, spiky haired boy appeared. The tied up raven girl looked at him, confused. He walked up to her. He was dressed like a prince. He had on a shirt, pants, and a cape fit for a king.

"So, you're the peasant." The blonde haired boy said.

"Excuse me?" The tied up girl said.

"Did I give you permission to talk?!" He slapped the raven haired girl right on her cheek.

"What the fuck!?" She yelled.

"That is no way to speak to your ruler! Do you know who I am peasant?" He said looked the girl dead in the eyes.

"A pain in the ass." She said. Which got her hit once more.

"I am Prince Roxas! You are under my control now!" The prince screamed.

"R-Roxas?" A new voice said. But this voice wasn't harsh, it was soft and kind.

Footsteps were herd once more. Coming up to where the raven haired girl was with 'Prince Pain in the Ass.'

As the footsteps got closer and closer. A beautiful girl appeared. Soft ocean blue eyes, with long blonde hair. She had on a beautiful long dress that went all the way down to the floor. You couldn't even see her shoes. She was beautiful. And as she got closer and closer to the too of them, the raven haired girls heart started beating faster, and faster, and faster.

Seeing the lovely outfit she had on, made the tied up girl wonder what she looked like right now. She looked down. Looking at her outfit. She had on a V neck, long sleeve shirt. Her pants were brown and ripped. She had dirt all over her outfit and skin. From what she thought, her face was probably covered in dirt too.

The girl was to busy looking at her outfit to notice that the beautiful blonde haired girl was now in front of her. She smiled sweetly at her.

"What is your name?" The blonde girl said.

The raven haired girls heart started beating fast, her cheeks truned red. "I-I'm Xion." She said looking down.

The blonde girl smiled, and lifted up Xion's head gently. "Hello Xion, I'm Princess Namine."

Prince Roxas looked at Namine in discussed. "Sister, why are you treating…that thing so nicely?!"

Namine smile quickly turned into a frown. She tooked her hands off of Xion's cheeks and faced Roxas, but looked down.

"I-I just thought…" She said

Roxas punched and slapped Xion. Namine looked away scared. Roxas turned back to his sister. "That's how a peasant should be treated!"

Xion was now bruised, her nose bleeding. She looked like a mess.

Princess Namine was now in tears. She couldn't say no to her brother, or he will just get pissed off at her. Namine simply said through tears. "Y-Yes Sir."

Xion started struggling again. "Ugh! Just let me go! I don't wanna be here!"

Roxas punched her stomach. "Shut your mouth peasant! Your not going anywhere!"

More footsteps were herd. This time, two people came up to where the trio were. One was a man, and the other a female.

Namine looked over at the two, her eyes still filled with tears. "Momma!" She cried. She ran over to her mother. Her mother held her close.

"There, there, Namine its okay, dear." Her mother said in the calming way mothers say.

'What is going on? ' Xion thought to herself.

The man walked up to Roxas. "Son, what have you done this time?"

"Dad, Namine can't deal with this kind of stuff. She doesn't understand that a peasant is nothing. We are rulers what we say, goes." Prince Dick Head said.

The King spoke once more. "Guards! Take this peasant to the dungeon!"

Xion was confused. She figured out that the two adults that walked in were the king and queen of this land that we live on. Kingdom Hearts. Xion knew about the king and queen and the son and daughter. But, what she didn't know was, why is she here? What do they want form her? It was true that Xion was a peasant. She worked by catching rats, and stealing. But, no one had ever caught Xion for stealing. They would chase her, but none have even caught her.

'Maybe that's why I'm here, someone must have ratted me out. But, what happened before I got here? How did I end up here?' Xion thought.

The guards finally reached the top of the stairs. They untied Xion. She was thinking of escaping. But didn't know what to do. Without noticing, one of the guards hit Xion in the back of her neck. Knocking her out.

Xion soon woke up. It was cold. She was in a different room. It was dark and dirty, with no one around. She was completely alone. Something caught her eye, it was a flickering light coming closer and closer to her. She hugged her knees and stayed on the cold hard bed she woke up on. Someone was coming closer.


	2. Dungon

Living in the dungeon

Xion heard footsteps coming closer to her cell. She was trapped inside a dungeon. It had moss growing on the floors and walls. The walls were made off stone, as well as the floors. The raven haired girl woke up in a bed. Which was strange to her, concreting that they knocked her out and the prince punched and slapped her. She thought she would be tied up to chair, or changed to a wall, or even, hanged. Xion was confused, she knew she had done wrong. But, no one has ever saw, or caught her for it. Someone witnessed it. And when she was out of her, she is planning a murder.

Xion was scared to see who it was, so she pretended she was still sleeping. She lay her head down gently on the old and dusty pillow. It was supersizing comfy. The blankets were soft, old, but soft. She grabbed the blankets and pulled them up to her face. She closed her eyes. Hoping whoever was coming was no Prince Roxas.

She heard the footsteps stop at her cell. And the chamber unlock. But the door closed once again. Xion tried to peek at who was there. But, she couldn't do it without blowing her cover.

"X-Xion, are you awake?" A sweet voice said.

Xion recognized that voice, it was the princess. Xion's heart felt like it was about to explode out of her chest. But, It wasn't like Xion licked the princess, did she?

Xion decided to fake wake up. She groaned and rolled around, then finally opened her eyes. She looked at the princess. It really was her. She was beautiful, the blonde hair and blue eyes. She was gorgeous. Xion couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Xion looked like trash compared to princess of Kingdom Hearts properly sat on the edge of Xionn's bed, and looked into her eyes. She smiles softly.

"Hello Xion, I don't believe we have properly met, I am Princess Namine." She said.

Xion just stayed quite. She didn't know what to say or do. She thought that if she talked, she would just get beaten again. Namine soon realized that Xion was scared and let her know it was okay.

Namine gently put her hand on one of Xions cheeks. "Please, don't be afraid, I wont hurt you, I promise." The princess said to her.

Xion had no choise, she wanted to befriend Namine. But to do so, she would have to start now. "I-I'm Xion."

Namine smiled and giggled. She pulled out a bowl with water in it and a rag. Namine came closer to Xion and started washing off her face. She gently put the cold rag to Xion's face. "You'll feel better after this." Princess Namine said. Xion stared at the princess, why is she so kind to her, why?

Soon, Namine was done, and Xion was a little sad about that. A few minutes of silence went by and soon herd the king calling for Namine.

She look at Xion "I-I have to go…" She said looking down

"Oh…" Xion said disappointed. Namine noticed that and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

Xion's eyes widened, and blushed.

"Goodbye… Xion…" Those were the last words Xion herd before she left.


End file.
